Vuldak Navy
The Vuldak pride themselves in having the largest most powerful Navy in the entire galaxy. Led by the ambitious young Carlisle Drahgan , the Vuldak Navy contains over 20 fleets, of which 12 are entirely active throughout the galaxy in war time.Each fleet in the Vuldak Navy usually contains a Cruiser or a Flag-Ship (more rarely) with a commanding officer at the helm, as well as a group of 2 - 3 smaller carrier crafts, capable of each carrying an assortment of troops for an invasion force, as well as a docking bay with 10-15 small fighters, bombers, or light transport vessels. Each fleet varies on how many of each and what type of craft they actually carry, but the numbers usually wind up evening out depending on which type of mission said fleet is embarking on. Notable Fleets *The Helm Fleet, comprised of Carlisle's own personal Flag-Ship, The Guiding Light (which is the largest ship in the galaxy), has won several important battles for the Vuldak Empire including the Battle over Goba , as well as many others, and happens to be the Vuldak's most prominent fleet. *Silver Fleet, led by the 72 year old Zrillac Major, Dratan Yveen, is easily the safest fleet in the Vuldak Navy. With casualty rates as low as twelve per year, most pilots desire to be stationed with Yveen, but soon find out that his safety also means living a very slow life aboard a ship that see's very little action. Large Ship Types Typically staffed by larger crews, Larger ships usually carry a battallion of Arcane mages used to shield the large vessels from other weapons. The larger the craft, the more the Mages. *Flag-Ships - The largest cruisers in the galaxy, typically slow moving, can measure up to 1,000 - 1,400 meters in length. *Carriers - The second largest type of ship in the galaxy, also slower moving, can measure anywhere from 600 - 800 meters in length. *Cruisers or Battleships - A good floaing weapons battery in space. Usually medium paced, measure up to 900 meters in length. *Frigates - Smaller Versions of Cruisers, they typically measure anywhere from 100 - 300 meters in length, and can accomplish a variety of tasks. Quicker paced. Small Ship Type Most smaller ships in the Vuldak armycontain a special "Magic Core" which allows for shielding from small weapons fire such as MAC cannons, Torpedoes, and Laser armaments. The Core is a small dome shaped object that at the controls of a skilled pilot can be used to cover the ship with small shields made of Arcane magic harnessed through the channeling of a PMU or Protective Magic user, which is the only acceptable type of Mage in Vuldak Society. *Light Transports - Relatively quick, these smaller transports are used primarily for dropping troops on the ground from space, and can range from holding 10 - 100 troopers. *Corvettes - Serving more as light anti-fighter ships, Corvettes range up to 20 meters, and are usually capable of dealing with small fighters and bombers. *Bombers - One - Two man bombing crafts capable of inflicting massive amounts of damage, however the heavier the pay load, the slower the craft. *Fighters - Exceptionally fast one man planes designed to combat and destroy other small - medium crafts. Though, it has been said that a good group of fighters can bring down a larger ship. Category:Canon Category:Organizations Category:Navy Category:Vuldak Empire Category:Vuldak Navy